This application relates to processes for converting methane to higher molecular weight hydrocarbons, wherein methane is initially reacted with elemental sulfur to produce sulfur-containing intermediates which are, in turn, converted to hydrocarbons having two or more carbon atoms.
Natural gas is abundently available and provides a power source as a combustible fuel. However, the use of natural gas as fuel is often inconvenient for reasons of storage and handling. Accordingly, it would be desirable to convert components of natural gas to more valuable hydrocarbons. For example, conversion of natural gas to a liquid fuel would obviate certain problems of storage and handling. The main component of natural gas is methane.
The Chang U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,434 describes, inter alia, a process for converting methane by the following steps: ##STR1## where [CH.sub.2 ] represents one or more hydrocarbons having at least two carbon atoms. The entire disclosure of this Chang U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,434 is expressly incorporated herein by reference.